Semiconductor devices may include multiple electronic components of arbitrary types. The arrangement and assembly of the electronic components may affect the performance and the dimensions of the devices. Semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve the performance of the devices and reduce their dimensions at the same time.